Cloudjumper
|Faction = Hooligan House Haddock |Status = Alive |Occupation = |Location = Hidden World New Berk (formerly) Isle of Berk (formerly) Valka's Mountain (formerly) |Alignment = Good |Father = |Mother = |Grandfather = |Grandmother = |Sibling (s) = |Other = |Voiced by = |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon 2 |Last Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World |Quotes = |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Cloudjumper is Valka's Stormcutter who first appeared in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Official Description Biography ''Origins During a dragon raid, Cloudjumper broke into Valka and Stoick's house. Cloudjumper went to the cradle that held Hiccup, Valka and Stoick's baby. Valka's first thought was that Cloudjumper's intent was to hurt Hiccup, and she grabbed a sword to protect her son. She soon realized that he never meant to hurt Hiccup and was just curious. Stoick, believing that he wanted to harm Hiccup and Valka, attacked Cloudjumper. However, Cloudjumper set fire to the house, trying to hurt Stoik. Cloudjumper then "kidnapped" her, and brought her to the home of the Bewilderbeast. For the next 20 years, Cloudjumper allowed Valka to ride him. Together, they helped save thousands of dragons from Drago's trappers such as Eret, son of Eret, and brought them to safety at the Bewilderbeast's nest. ''Meeting Hiccup and Toothless After the attack and rescue on Eret and his men, Cloudjumper and Valka then found a Night Fury being ridden by a boy. Cloudjumper was able to overtake them and make them crash with the help of some of the dragons from the nest. They then brought the two of them to the Bewilderbeast's nest. Together, Cloudjumper and Valka showed Hiccup a few secrets about the dragons in the nest. When Drago Bludvist started his attack on the nest, Cloudjumper and Valka rallied the Bewilderbeast and the nest dragons and fought Drago Bludvist's forces with the help of her family and new friends. However, Drago summoned his own Bewilderbeast which killed hers. Cloudjumper and all the other dragons, except for the Scuttleclaw babies, were brought under Drago's and the Bewilderbeast's control. However, when Toothless broke free of its control and challenged it, Cloudjumper and the other dragons joined him in defeating Drago and his Bewilderbeast. Cloudjumper and the other dragons then bowed their heads in respect of Toothless as the new Alpha Dragon. He now lives with Valka, Hiccup and Toothless on the Isle of Berk. Aiding the People of Nepenthe Cloudjumper is seen playing with Toothless while Valka talks to Hiccup. On their way to Nepenthe, the riders are accompanied by Tidal Class dragons that offer tribute to their new Alpha. Cloudjumper doesn't have a significant role and is only seen in the background. On the island, Cloudjumper, unlike most dragons, doesn't relax in a hot pool. At dinner, he is seen taking a battle-ready position after most riders and dragons collapse and Calder appears. However, the riders surrender. After Hiccup escapes, he brings all dragons, including Cloudjumper, and they all prepare to leave. Right then, some Foreverwings wake up and begin destroying the village. Cloudjumper then helps by disarming the people, preventing them from hurting the dragons. After Hiccup defeats Calder, Cloudjumper arrives at the scene to see what happened. Fighting Silkspanners Cloudjumper becomes trapped in webbing on an unnamed island with some of the other Dragon Riders's dragons. After getting out of the cave, the Dragon Riders fight off frenzied spider-like dragons called Silkspanners with their weapons lighted on fire with Nightmare gel. They free their dragons who blast fire at the Silkspanners. After fending the dragons off, Cloudjumper takes Valka and Snotlout back to Berk along with Fishlegs, Meatlug, and Hookfang. Valka and Fishlegs consults Skulder the Archaeologist and the Dragon Cry to find out more information about the Silkspanners. They find out that they eat Dragonvine, which is deadly to all other dragons. Cloudjumper takes Valka and Fishlegs back to the island to relay the news. Discovery of the Hidden World Cloudjumper was first seen with Valka as they watched the Dragon Riders raid a ship filled with captured dragons. The Stormcutter was concerned about the Riders' well-being, but Valka assured him that they would be fine. With the mission successful, Cloudjumper and the Dragon Riders returned to Berk. When the nefarious dragon hunter named Grimmel the Grisly threatened to destroy Berk unless Toothless is surrendered, Hiccup led the Hooligan Tribe on a quest to find the Hidden World. They eventually came across an island that the Vikings loved, calling it New Berk. Valka and Cloudjumper then decided to fly back the way they came from, to make sure that they were not being followed. While scouting back, Cloudjumper and Valka discovered the Warlords' armada before being ambushed by Grimmel's Deathgrippers. Despite being dazed in the fight, Cloudjumper and Valka managed to escape. As news reaches New Berk about Grimmel, Hiccup decided that the best way to end the conflict was by capturing Grimmel. However, Grimmel anticipated the attack and trapped the Riders. Valka then signaled Cloudjumper to pull up the metal net of the structure before escaping with the Riders empty-handed. When Toothless and the Light Fury were captured by Grimmel, Cloudjumper and all the other dragons rushed in to rescue their Alpha, but Toothless ordered them to back down to ensure his mate's safety. Cloudjumper and the other dragons were then forced to enter the cages on the armada's ship until the Dragon Riders came to the rescue. Toothless then told the dragons to revolt, and Cloudjumper did not hesitate in breaking out of his cage before he, Skullcrusher and Grump flew off to pick up their riders in order to fight off the armada. After Grimmel was defeated, the Vikings decided that the only way to live in peace was to release their dragons. Cloudjumper then flew off to the Hidden World with all the other dragons. Controlled by Grimmel In the "Hidden World" Expansion, Valka and Cloudjumper, along with other Dragon Riders, attack a large Warlord camp situated on Glacier Island. During the skirmish, Grimmel the Grisly poisons Cloudjumper with Deathgripper venom, bringing the dragon under his control. He uses him to attack the riders over sea. The player attempts to rescue Cloudjumper with an antidote, but ends up hitting one of Grimmel's Deathgrippers instead. Cloudjumper fires on Stormfly and Astrid, knocking them from the sky. Grimmel later orders Cloudjumper to attack New Berk, but the player is finally able to hit him with venom antidote and free him from control. Physical Appearance Cloudjumper is a full-grown Stormcutter with woody brown scales, cream underbelly, and iridescent blue highlights. His face has two long spines that branch off his nose and to the side with a "smashed" face, much like an owl's. Cloudjumper also has two scars on his facial spines. Personality Cloudjumper is proud and dignified and as a result is not as playful as Toothless, but kind enough to scatter baby dragons away who trifle with Toothless. He is also sensible enough to support Valka on many occasions without clear communications, which is due to his very strong bond with Valka. Cloudjumper's pride, large size, and confidence leas him to believe that he is the top dragon in Valka's mountain, second only to the Bewilderbeast, who is the true King. Though he is mostly serious, he knows how to have fun, such as pouring snow on Toothless. Cloudjumper may look big and tough, but actually, he is kind and gentle. Abilities and Skills '''Fire:' Cloudjumper can shoot a sustained torus of fire in a tornado-shaped, powerful enough to burn down a house in mere seconds. Communication Skills: With Valka as his rider, Cloudjumper is able to understand human commands and sense human emotions. With Valka, he can even sense what she wants him to do, when, without even communicating physically. He just does it. Also, like Toothless, he is a loyal and understanding dragon. Strength: Cloudjumper is strong enough to carry humans on his back and in his talons with minimal effort. He is also able to use his talons lift a large metal net in order to help the Dragon Riders escape from Grimmel's base. Relationships Valka Cloudjumper broke into Valka's house and took her away after checking out her baby. Besides this, he has been her faithful dragon companion for the past 20 years. Because of this experience, they share a wordless shorthand communication while flying, and Cloudjumper can instinctively know when Valka wants him to attack or move. They share a strong bond that Hiccup admires., and is said to rival even his own bond with Toothless. Stoick the Vast Not much is known about this relationship. Stoick threw an axe at Cloudjumper when he thought he was threatening his family. The two appear not to hold any grudge against each other, knowing that he is Valka's husband and that Stoick wasn't trying to harm her. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup was actually the first member of the Haddock family Cloudjumper met. When he broke into their house, the large dragon approached Hiccup, who was just a baby at the time. When Cloudjumper rocked the cradle, he accidentally scratched Hiccup, resulting in the small scar on his chin. This encounter, along with watching his mother being taken away, could have led to Hiccup's childhood fear of dragons. Twenty years later, Cloudjumper appears to not recognize Hiccup, but does become close to him. Like Stoick, Hiccup does not hold a grudge against him for taking his mother. Valka's Bewilderbeast Cloudjumper deeply respects the Bewilderbeast and bows to the king. Valka comments that Cloudjumper "must have thought I belonged here.", which could indicate that the Stormcutter must have known his former Alpha for a very long time. Toothless Unlike Toothless, Cloudjumper is very serious and usually grunts at the Night Fury. The two do become closer over time, and Cloudjumper eventually becomes something of an older brother-like figure to the Night Fury. This can be seen from time to time like when Toothless tries to catch Cloudjumper's attention and as when Cloudjumper regurgitated some fish for him. Cloudjumper is also very noble and of well‐balanced character, as when Toothless became the new Alpha, the proud Stormcutter was the first to respectfully bow to the younger dragon. Grimmel the Grisly When the Dragon Riders attacked a large Warlord camp on Glacier Island, Grimmel uses Deathgripper venom to drug and control Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper starts to follow Grimmel's orders by attacking the Dragon Riders on New Berk, but the Riders manage to administer an antidote, freeing the Stormcutter from the dragon hunter's enslavement. In-game Statistics Appearances Trivia *In some artwork, Cloudjumper's teeth are menacingly sharp instead of having peg-shaped teeth. *In his concept art, Cloudjumper looked more like a red Skrill. *It's unknown why Cloudjumper was in the dragon raids that attacked Berk, as the dragons that were in them served the Red Death. Although, it is possible that Stormcutters used to attack Berk. *His name is a possible reference to the T-16 Skyhopper from the Star Wars franchise. His "X-Wing" formation is also a possible reference to the T-65 X-Wing Starfighter from the Star Wars ''franchise. *According to a ''School of Dragons Farm Job, "Cloudjumper likes to eat the finest berry mixture!" This includes strawberries, elderberries, and bearberries. References External link Site Navigation Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Characters Category:Large Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Males Category:Sharp Class Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:Main Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Valka Category:Cloudjumper Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Characters Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:Dragonvine Category:Strong Dragons Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Characters Category:School of Dragons Category:School of Dragons Characters Category:House Haddock Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Characters Category:Valorous Dragons Category:Fast Dragons